Fake Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: (Note : Explicit Sex Scene) Sejak dulu hatinya hanya tertuju pada Uchiha Itachi seorang. Namun ketika ia tersadar akan fakta bahwa ia tak akan mendapati pujaan hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan adik dari pria yang dicintainya sebagai pelampiasan cinta dan seksual yang semu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tersadar jika cinta semu sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia.
1. Chapter 1

**Fake Love © Yue. aoi**

**Rate : M (Explicit Sex Scene)**

**Pair : Sasuke.U x Naruto. U**

**Disclaimer : All rights belong to the rightful owner.**

.

.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku tak bisa lagi," lelaki berambut pirang itu berkata dengan suara pelan. Ia bahkan tak menatap sang kekasih yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja merengkuhnya dengan cinta dan gairah yang menguasai raga.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dengan heran. Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang memiliki nafsu menggebu-gebu, namum ketika ia telah melakukannya, maka ia tak akan berhenti hingga gairahnya terpuaskan.

Ini sungguh aneh. Biasanya kekasih sekaligus sahabat kecilnya lah yang terlebih dahulu menginginkan hal ini. Bahkan malam ini juga begitu.

Namun Sasuke memutuskan membiarkannya kali ini. Barangkali lelaki itu sedang lelah dan ia memakluminya.

"Hn. Kau istirahat saja."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia yakin kekasihnya pasti salah memaknai maksudnya.

Bukan. Ia bukan hanya tak bisa melanjutkan sesi bercinta mereka, melainkan juga tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hu bungan romansa mereka di masa depan.

"Maksudku, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita," ujar Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia merasa takut jika relasi persahabatan yang telah ia jalin lebih dari sepuluh tahun bersama lelaki itu juga akan ikut terkoyak, namun ia tak sanggup membohongi dirinya sendiri, juga lelaki itu.

Sejenak lelaki berambut hitam kelam bak langit tak berbintang itu terperangah. Mata hitamnya yang menatap tajam untuk sesaat seolah kosong.

Bibir lelaki itu terbuka meski tak satupun kata terdengar. Ia hampir menanyakan alasan lelaki itu mengakhiri hubungan secara tiba-tiba, tetapi gengsi sebagai seorang lelaki menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa apapun alasan yang diberikan lelaki yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya tak lagi penting. Yang jelas, hubungan mereka berakhir.

Naruto, si lelaki pirang itu, mengira jika Sasuke akan merasa marah. Namun lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi wajah angkuh, seolah tak peduli.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. Beberapa helai pirang berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya, menghalangi manik safirnya bersua dengan manik oniks yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri, memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Dengan sigap ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan posisi memunggungi mantan kekasihnya tanpa berniat menatapnya sekalipun.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar. Kau boleh menempati kamar ini sampai waktu check out."

Sasuke segera menutup pintu sesudahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tergugu seorang diri dengan sejuta kata yang berputar di benaknya namun tak satupun terungkap.

.

.

Tetesan hujan perlahan berguguran membasahi bumi yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi jutaan tetes yang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi, seolah berusaha mengisi seluruh permukaan bumi dengan eksistensinya secepat mungkin.

Seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan tetesan hujan yang menampar tubuhnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti di depan sebuah kafe rutin dikunjunginya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, namun kini ia bahkan tak berani masuk ke dalam. Setidaknya ia tahu diri jika ia akan membuat para pengunjung merasa tidak nyaman dan menyusahkan para staf yang harus mengeringkan lantai yang terlanjur dibasahinya.

Ia berusaha memposisikan diri agar keberadaannya tak terlihat dari dalam kafe. Sesungguhnya ia bahkan tak seharusnya berada di depan kafe ini. Namun ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawanya pergi dan secara otomatis ia berjalan menuju kafe ini.

Lelaki itu memutuskan berjongkok dan menelungkupkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air mata yang perlahan menetes dan membaur dengan tetesan hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya tanpa henti.

Tak sampai enam puluh menit yang lalu seulas senyum yang dipulas dengan keceriaan semu baru saja menghiasi wajahnya, juga dengan ucapan basa-basi semanis madu dengan setitik ketulusan, sedang kemunafikan memenuhi sisanya.

Satu dekade ia memendam kekaguman yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki terhadap Uchiha Itachi, lelaki yang ia agungkan layaknya dewa. Bahkan jika dunia kiamat sekalipun, ia juga tak peduli asalkan menghabiskan satu hari terakhir bersama lelaki yang dipujanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengagumi lelaki itu. Jika harus dijabarkan, maka ia memiliki begitu banyak alasan yang bisa ia ungkapkan. Namun secara garis besar, ia mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu, juga pemikirannya yang dewasa dan mengagumkan, serta perangainya yang baik.

Namun tak peduli seberapa seringnya Naruto menyebutkan nama lelaki itu di dalam doanya, pada akhirnya lelaki itu tak menganggap Naruto lebih dari sekadar 'adik' dan lebih memilih untuk menjadika Kurama, kakak sepupu Naruto, sebagai kekasihnya.

Naruto berusaha menjadikan dirinya sendiri bagai seorang idiot ketika ia memilih membutakan mata dan berpura-pura tak menyadari jalinan kasih antara sang dewa yang dipujanya dan kakak sepupunya demi mempertahankan fantasi semu yang dimilikinya.

Dan senja ini realita menamparnya dengan keras dan menghempaskannya ketika Kurama mengajaknya bertemu dan memberikan undangan pernikahan. Jantungnya bahkan mencelos seketika saat ia menemukan nama sang sepupu bersanding dengan lelaki yang dipujanya.

"Dobe, ngapain kau di sini?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto dan ia segera bangkit berdiri dan menoleh. Ia mendapati sosok sahabatnya sendiri berdiri di belakangnya dengan heran.

Manik safir itu menatap lelaki di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Sesaat ia seolah melihat sosok Uchiha Itachi dalam diri sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya mengenyahkan pemikirannya sendiri. Air hujan yang terus membasahinya pasti telah membuat pikirannya berkabut.

Ya, kedua lelaki itu memang memiliki kemiripan, namun Sasuke jelas bukanlah Itachi. Di matanya, Sasuke adalah kelas dua, sedangkan Itachi adalah sosok superior dalam segala aspek.

Sasuke memiliki paras lembut yang mirip dengan sang ibu, sedang Itachi sebaliknya meski keduanya memiliki mata yang sama dan sekilas memiliki aura yang terasa mirip.

"Oh, aku kehujanan dan lupa bawa payung, Teme," Naruto berkilah dan berpura-pura tersenyum kikuk meski hatinya terasa nyeri saat ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke mendengus akan kekonyolan sahabatnya. Lelaki itu pasti akan sakit setelah kehujanan hingga basah kuyup dan ia tak bisa membiarkannya.

"Cepat masuk dan mandi air hangat di lantai tiga. Akan kusiapkan baju ganti untukmu."

Naruto memandang dengan ragu. Ia pasti akan menyusahkan pekerja yang harus membersihkan lantai yang basah.

Namun ia tak sempat menolak ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan membawanya memasuki kafe serta menaiki tangga tanpa mempedulikan staf maupun pelanggan yang menatap mereka dengan heran.

.

.

Sasuke bukanlah Itachi meski keduanya memiliki hubungan darah dan Naruto juga mengetahuinya. Namun terkadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika memiliki Itachi sebagai kekasihnya.

Ia pikir, barangkali keduanya memiliki sedikit kemiripan, karena itulah ia berpikir untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke dengan harapan merasakan afeksi yang serupa dengan yang diberikan Itachi pada kekasihnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Teme."

Sasuke tergugu seketika. Ia kira, ia berhalusinasi hingga tak berani menjawabnya.

Lelaki itu tak berekspresi apapun, namun sesungguhnya hatinya telah melonjak kegirangan begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jika ini adalah mimpi, maka ia tak ingin terbangun, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis dan menatap dengan tatapan penuh keraguan, "Hn? Kau suka aku?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura terlihat gugup layaknya lelaki yang tengah menyatakan perasaan pada sang terkasih. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata, berusaha membayangkan jika lelaki dihadapannya adalah Itachi, bukan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tak tak habis pikir jika rasa yang dimilikinya selama lebih dari satu dekade terakhir akan bersambut. Pada akhirnya musim semi telah tiba baginya dan ia berpikir untuk merajut kasih bersama lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Dobe."

Naruto menganggukan kepala, memperlihatkan antusiasme palsu dengan harapan mampu melupakan Itachi, "Tentu saja aku bersedia, Teme."

.

.

Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke akan memberikannya kebahagiaan sebagai pengganti Itachi. Faktanya, ia sama sekali tidak bahagia. Tak peduli seberapa keras usaha Sasuke untuk membahagiakannya dengan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat-tempat mewah, membelikan hadiah mahal maupun menjadi pasangan bercinta yang fantastis, hati kecilnya tak sanggup berbohong.

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh ilusi cinta, dalam bayang-bayang Itachi yang tampak samar setiap ia menatap kekasihnya. Ia berpikir untuk melupakan Itachi, namun setiap menyadari wajah Sasuke yang sedikit mirip dengan kakaknya, juga tatapan tajam yang sama, ia malah tak sanggup melupakan lelaki itu hingga menjadikan Sasuke sebagai cadangan.

Ia jahat dan egois karena telah mempermainkan Sasuke. Tentu saja, ia sadar akan fakta tersebut. Namun di saat yang sama, ia terbelenggu dalam kenyamanan finansial baru yang ia dapatkan dari kekasih barunya.

Ia mulai mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya, selama ini apa yang telah ia berikan untuk Sasuke sebagai balasan kenyamanan dan cinta yang tulus. Lelaki itu bahkan menatapnya jauh lebih lembut setiap tatapan mereka bersua, terkadang meletakkan jemarinya di atas kepala seraya mengukir seulas senyum tipis untuknya.

Yang ia berikan hanyalah tatapan penuh cinta yang semu, juga atensi yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke tak pernah menuntutnya untuk memberikan seks, sebaliknya ia lah yang sering meminta dan menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai pelampiasan hasrat dengan harapan bercinta akan membuatnya lebih baik meski faktanya tidak. Lelaki itu bahkan menjulukinya 'kekasih yang nakal', namun selalu menyanggupi permintaannya.

Waktu demi waktu yang berlalu tak sanggup membuatnya memalingkan hatinya satu derajatpun pada Sasuke. Ketika ia bercinta dengan Sasuke, ia membayangkan Itachi. Bagaimana lelaki itu ketika berada di tempat tidur? Atau mungkin lelaki itu adalah pria yang konservatif? Entahlah, semakin ia memikirkannya semakin ia ingin merasakannya.

Senja ini, Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu restoran yang berada di lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit. Ia merasa gugup berada di restoran fine dining yang hampir tak pernah dikunjungi sepanjang hidupnya, namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan ketenangan.

"Astaga, tomat semua," ujarnya secara asal pada Sasuke yang sedang menikmati hidangan pembukanya, yakni salad sayur dengan tomat yang tampak segar.

"Hn. Makanan berbau tomat di sini semuanya enak, Dobe. Kau mau coba?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia bukanlah maniak tomat seperti Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia malah tak terlalu suka sayur.

"Aku bukan maniak tomat sepertimu yang bahkan rela makan salad demi tomat."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia pikir, konversasi dengan sahabat kecil sekaligus kekasihnya adalah ilusi. Ia berpikir jika ia telah mendapatkan surga setelah mendapati lelaki yang dicintainya. Ia tak sadar jika kekasihnya adalah pria semu yang seolah nyata.

"Saladnya memang enak."

Naruto tersenyum, "Seandainya tomat di dunia ini punah. Kau akan bagaimana?"

Sasuke menjadi begitu ekspresif setiap bersamanya, terlebih ketika membahas tomat. Lelaki itu bak radio yang bekerja non stop setiap membahas makanan favoritnya. Inilah sisi lucu Sasuke yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan agar Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan mengumpulkan setiap biji tomat terakhirku dan menanam semuanya."

"Kalau gagal juga?"

"Aku tak berniat membayangkannya. Itu terdengar mengerikan, Dobe."

Naruto menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat, dengan setitik perasaan bersalah yang mulai menyeruak. Seandainya lelaki yang kau cintai hanya menipumu selama ini, apakah itu juga mengerikan bagimu?

Itulah kalimat yang ia tanyakan pada Sasuke, namun terucap tanpa suara.

.

.

Naruto mendesah secara refleks, merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang hakiki ketika kejantanan Sasuke berhasil memasuki anusnya dan merasakan sensasi yang tak terlukiskan ketika tubuh lelaki itu bergoyang di atasnya.

Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang sedang kejantanannya sendiri mulai ereksi. Jari Sasuke yang dengan terampil menyentuh putingnya memberikan sensasi geli yang membuatnya tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

"T-teme, a-arrghh!"

Naruto menjerit penuh nikmat ketika jari Sasuke mulai menyentuh kejantanannya. Sejak ia bercinta dengan Sasuke, ia baru tahu jika sentuhan pada penis yang dilakukan oleh orang lain akan terasa berbeda dibanding jika disentuh oleh dirinya sendiri.

Telapak tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh kejantanannya bergerak naik turun, sedangkan tangan lainnya mulai meraba pelirnya dengan ujung jari. Entah bagaimana trik lelaki itu menyentuhnya, ia merasa geli hingga ereksinya semakin kuat.

Sasuke yang terasa bak predator buas ketika telah dikuasai gairah, namun juga lembut di saat yang sama terus bergerak dan berusaha mempercepat ereksi Naruto seraya mempertahankan ereksinya sendiri.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke terlanjur bernafsu akan gerakan anus Naruto yang berusaha menyempit dan mencengkram kejantanannya hingga ia mengeluarkan cairan hangat itu di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sensasi hangat dan basah itu membuat Naruto sejenak melupakan Itachi. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam gairah serta juga mengeluarkan cairan putih dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia begitu kejam hingga memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk membantunya melupakan Itachi sejenak dengan kenikmatan yang barangkali tak akan ia dapatkan dari Itachi sekalipun meski lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

"Musim semi tahun depan kami akan menikah," ucap Kurama yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Itachi.

Kedua insan itu tampak bahagia dengan senyuman cerah yang tulus. Keduanya terlihat seolah tak sabar menantikan pernikahan mereka yang akan tiba beberapa bulan lagi.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, merasa ikut berbahagia akan kebahagiaan sang kakak dan calon kakak iparnya.

"Selamat," ujar Sasuke seraya menampilkan seulas senyum dan menatap pasangan yang akan menikah itu bergantian.

Sasuke berpikir jika dirinya sangat konyol, namun ia juga mulai mendambakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia telah mengenal Naruto lebih dari dua dekade dan hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengenal secara romansa sebelum memutuskan bahwa ia ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai suaminya.

Naruto menampilkan senyuman paling lebar untuk menyembunyikan senyum getir yang hampir ia perlihatkan dan sebetulnya hendak ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah! Selamat! Aku tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari dimana aku bisa makan sepuasnya," ucap Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri dan hendak memeluk sepupunya.

Kurama, sepupunya, segera menyentil dahi Naruto dengan jengkel serta membalas pelukannya. Ia segera berkata, "Aku akan mengundangmu di jam yang salah sehingga kau kehabisan makanan saat sampai. Iya kan, Itachi?"

Lelaki itu hanya menanggapi dengan tawa yang memabukkan bagi Naruto. Sesungguhnya hati Naruto terasa sakit, karena itulah ia memeluk sepupunya sedikit lama sebelum lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat, Itachi-nii," Naruto menampilkan senyuman paling cerah meski hatinya mulai menjerit. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak bersalaman.

Namun Itachi malah menatap kekasihnya sendiri, seolah meminta izin yang dibalas dengan anggukan sebelum memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menepuk kepala lelaki itu dengan lembut.

Ia sadar jika Itachi begitu mencintai Kurama. Ikatan di antara mereka berdua begitu kuat hingga bisa saling memahami meski tak satupun kata terucap.

Naruto memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Itachi, merasakan kehangatan tubuh dan aroma lelaki yang dipujanya. Ah, sesaat aroma lelaki itu sedikit mengingatkannya akan Sasuke, entah karena selera parfum yang serupa atau pada dasarnya aroma mereka memang mirip.

Ia menahan rasa sakit ketika ia melepas pelukan terlebih dahulu meski ia ingin menyentuh sedikit lebih lama. Ia tersadar akan realita, bahwa tak akan ada kesempatan untuk memiliki lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian juga harus cepat mengundangku ke pesta pernikahan kalian. Akan kuhabiskan semua makanan di pesta kalian," goda Kurama seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ia perlihatkan dan menoleh pada Naruto, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto tak begitu fokus pada Sasuke. Atensinya hanya tertuju pada Uchiha Itachi seorang, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik seorang pria sepenuhnya.

"Eh? Apa?"

Sasuke mengulang ucapannya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kapan kau bersedia menikah?"

Dalam hati Naruto berseru jika ia tak akan pernah siap jika pernikahan itu dengan Sasuke.

"Ini lamaran?" Naruto memutuskan menanggapinya dengan candaan.

Sasuke terdiam dan tampak kehabisan kata untuk diucapkan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, terlebih ketika kakak iparnya menertawainya dan sang kakak mulai menatap Naruto dengan penuh simpati.

"Ini caramu melamar kekasih, Sasuke? Percuma saja aku mengajarimu selama ini," keluh Itachi.

Kurama menghentikan tawanya sejenak sebelum menimpali Itachi, "Aduh. Untung adikmu tidak bilang 'Nikah yuk'."

Itachi menyahut, "Masih lebih baik kalau dia bilang begitu. Setidaknya itu jelas-jelas ajakan menikah."

Kurama dan Itachi kembali tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berpura-pura tertawa, namun ia terus mengamati Kurama dan Itachi yang terlihat jelas seolah meneriakkan cinta satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tersenyum di saat yang sama, bagai memiliki pengaturan sinkronisasi.

Dan kini ia sadar, ia tak bisa lagi menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan cinta semu pada Sasuke. Ia harus segera mengakhirinya dan membenahi perasaannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun sebagai pengalih.

Ia tak bisa terus menerus menipu seseorang.

.

.

Ia tak sanggup mengingat ekspresi wajah Sasuke ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan begitu mendadak.

Ia pikir ia akan mendapati amarah yang ditujukan padanya. Ia bahkan telah mempersiapkan diri jika Sasuke membentaknya atau bahkan memukulnya sekalipun. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Bahkan lelaki itu juga tidak menanyakan apa alasannya. Sasuke menerimanya begitu saja.

Ini jelas berbeda dengan apa yang diprediksi Naruto. Seorang dominan seperti Sasuke faktanya malah cenderung bersikap pasif ketika sang kekasih mengakhiri hubungan sepihak, bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sorot mata Sasuke jelas memperlihatkan luka ketika menatapnya. Namun lelaki itu memilih tak membahas apapun.

Ia merasa berdosa telah menghancurkan seseorang. Lelaki itu adalah pria yang baik, seorang pria yang akan berusaha keras membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya sebaik mungkin meski lelaki itu jelas bukanlah pria paling romantis dan ekspresif akan cintanya.

Ia mulai sadar, meski Sasuke terasa mendominasi, namun sejujurnya lelaki itu bahkan tak berusaha mendominasi siapapun. Lelaki itu bahkan lebih berfokus pada kebahagiaan kekasihnya dengan memberi dukungan pada apapun yang dilakukannya ketimbang mendominasi dan membuatnya tunduk.

Seandainya ia mencintai Sasuke, maka ia akan merasa berbahagia mendapati kekasih, atau mungkin suami masa depan, yang nyaris sempurna. Sayangnya, hatinya tetap tak tertuju pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi lebih lama ketimbang biasanya. Kali ini lelaki itu telah berpakaian lengkap ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma sabun yang tercium kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Teme, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Naruto terkejut. Intonasi suara Sasuke terkesan dingin, seolah hendak menusuk jiwanya dengan temperatur yang membekukan. Apakah selama ini lelaki itu memang sedingin ini pada siapapun? Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

"Maafkan aku. Aku menipumu selama ini. Aku tak pernah menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat. Sebetulnya aku ... " Naruto memutus ucapan sesaat sebelum berkata, "mencintai kakakmu."

Sasuke tergugu sejenak. Entah kenapa ia tidak begitu kaget ketika Naruto mengatakannya. Instingnya berkali-kali mengatakan jika hati Naruto bukan untuknya meski lelaki itu yang terlebih dulu menyatakan perasaan, namun ia mengabaikannya karena itu terkesan tidak masuk akal.

"Saat itu, kupikir perasaanku akan teralihkan padamu. Nyatanya tidak."

Sasuke merasa begitu kecewa ketika fakta sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasa marah ketika ia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia sangat kecewa hingga tak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau sadar kalau aniki-ku akan menikan dengan sepupumu, hn?"

Di luar dugaan, reaksi Sasuke jauh lebih tenang. Baik ekspresi maupun intonasi suaranya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku berusaha melupakannya."

Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar ketika ia meraih tasnya dan berkata, "Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang. Namun aku tak akan membiarkanmu jika kau sampai menganggu hubungan kakakku."

Sesudahnya, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto yang mulai terbelenggu akan rasa bersalah yang menusuk. Ia tak tahu jika topeng tanpa ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke sudah hancur ketika meninggalkan ruangan.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**_Author's Note_** :

* * *

Sebetulnya karya ini pernah diterbitkan dengan judul dan cover yang sama, bahkan temanya juga hampir mirip.

Namun dikarenakan saat itu sedang mati ide, aku memutuskan untuk unpublish. Berhubung kali ini lagi mendapat ide untuk pair ini, aku memutuskan mem-publish ulang cerita ini dengan alur maju-mundur-maju yang berbeda dengan karya sebelumnya yang memakai alur maju.

Karya ini sendiri hanya terdiri dari two shot meski awalnya berencana membuat oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelaki berambut pirang itu duduk sendirian seraya menikmati segelas kopi hangat seraya menatap keluar melalui jendela. Seharusnya saat ini masih musim panas, namun entah kenapa belakangan ini lumayan sering hujan.

Hujan mengingatkannya akan pertemuannya dengan sang mantan kekasih setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Itachi telah menjalin asmara dengan sepupunya. Dan ia mati-matian memastikan agar langkah kaki tidak membawanya ke kafe milik lelaki itu. Ia tak akan sanggup menahan rasa canggung seandainya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dan mereka tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi sesudahnya. Sasuke tidak memblokir teleponnya dan mungkin masih memiliki kontaknya, namun memutuskan tidak mengirim pesan atau menelpon. Dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia pikir, ia masih akan terbelenggu akan Itachi yang hidup di dalam benaknya. Namun sosok lelaki itu pada akhirnya memudar tanpa ia sadari dan mulai digantikan akan sosok lain, yakni Sasuke.

Setiap mengingat lelaki itu, dadanya terasa sesak akan perasaan bersalah. Ia merindukan segala aspek dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia rindu bagaimana sepasang mata hitam yang biasa menatap tajam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang meneriakkan cinta tak bersyarat, panggilan 'Dobe' yang hanya ditujukan untuknya seorang, juga kehangatan dan sentuhan lelaki itu.

Ia merasa terlindungi setiap bersama Sasuke dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya menderita di dalam hubungan mereka. Namun sesungguhnya ia lah yang membuat Sasuke menderita dalam cinta semu yang ia tunjukkan padanya.

Ia begitu bodoh ketika ia menginginkan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak menginginkan dirinya hingga membuang lelaki lain yang mendambakan dirinya.

Mengapa ia membuat keputusan bodoh seperti ini? Mengapa ia tak menyadari ketulusan Sasuke lebih awal dan hanya berpikir untuk memanfaatkan lelaki itu agar ia bisa melupakan Itachi sekaligus mendapatkan keamanan finansial?

Apa yang kurang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang juga tak kalah tampan dibandingkan sang kakak, bahkan sepertinya lebih? Sasuke juga tak kalah mapan dan mandiri. Lelaki itu bahkan berhasil membangun bisnisnya dengan kerja keras sendiri, dan ia juga bukan tipe pria yang menggoda pria atau wanita manapun.

Bahkan Sasuke juga membebaskannya melakukan apapun selama tidak merugikan dirinya sendiri ketika pria cenderung mengatur pasangannya. Ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, Sasuke akan mendukungnya dan memberi bantuan sekaligus mengawasi dari kejauhan sebisanya.

Mengapa ia tak menyadari jika Sasuke begitu mencintainya hingga melakukan hal itu? Mungkin Sasuke bukan lelaki yang terlihat paling hangat dan romantis di dunia ini, namun lelaki itu menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kehangatan yang sama.

Naruto mengangkat cangkir dan meminum seteguk kopi pahit. Ia bukanlah pecinta rasa pahit, namun rasa itu mengalihkan atensinya sejenak dari rasa sesal dan bersalah.

Seandainya ia bisa mengulang masa lalu, ia ingin membuat keputusan yang berbeda.

.

.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari layar komputer jinjing dan menyadari jika hujan baru saja turun. Ia mendesah pelan dan mendadak teringat akan kedatangan Naruto kali terakhir ia berada di cabang kafe ini.

Saat itu juga hujan, bahkan jam nya juga sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah relasi mereka. Saat itu ia masih memendam rasa dan belum menjadi kekasihnya, kini hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

Logika Sasuke runtuh begitu ia meninggalkan kamar hotel dan sejak itu ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang salah dengannya hingga Naruto masih tak jua berpaling padanya? Apakah ia membuat lelaki itu tak nyaman?

Sesungguhnya Sasuke menyadari jika ada yang salah ketika Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya. Malam itu Naruto terlihat kacau, bak seseorang yang baru saja patah hati. Maka ketika lelaki itu menyatakan cinta dalam waktu yang begitu singkat ia merasa curiga.

Namun ia memilih mengabaikannya. Ia pikir perasaan akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu dan ia hanya perlu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Namun faktanya tidak begitu, dan ketika ia dihadapi realita, ia merasa kecewa setengah mati.

Bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang? Apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja secara fisik dan mental? Tunggu, mengapa ia malah mengkhawatirkan lelaki yang kini hanya sekedar kenalan? Lelaki itu bukan kekasih atau bahkan sahabat lagi untuknya.

Rasanya ia telah tenggelam begitu dalam akan cintanya pada Naruto hingga ia tak lagi peduli jika lelaki itu tak mencintainya. Untuk kali ini, atau mungkin seterusnya entah hingga kapan, ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi budak cinta, yang tetap mencintai meski orang yang ia cintai tak membalas perasaannya.

Toh cinta tak harus dimiliki. Ia bisa tetap mencintai seoran Uzumaki Naruto hingga akhir hidupnya tanpa harus menjadikan lelaki itu miliknya.

.

.

Musim panas berlalu, begitupun dengan musim gugur dan musim dingin yang berulang bagaikan sebuah siklus.

Ketika daun-daun berguguran di musim gugur, ia berharap kerinduannya akan ikut gugur. Dan ketika musim dingin yang membekukan tulang tiba, ia mengira jika hatinya akan ikut membeku.

Nyatanya hal yang ia harapkan tak pernah terjadi. Kerinduannya mekar bak bunga di musim semi dan perasaannya tetap hangat bagaikan musim panas.

Ia benar-benar terkena karma setelah menyia-nyiakan Sasuke dan kini berakhir dengan mengharapkan eksistensi lelaki itu secara nyata di sisinya.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya sendiri. 31 Desember, pukul sebelas malam. Tiga jam lagi tahun akan berganti. Dan ia sedikit berharap jika relasinya dengan Sasuke akan berubah.

Setiap tahun Sasuke akan mengirimkan pesan tahun baru untuknya. Namun ia tak begitu yakin dengan tahun ini.

Ia berniat mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu, tetapi ia khawatir akan reaksi lelaki itu. Bagaimana kalau ia diblokir?

Namun ia tak sanggup lagi bertahan dalam perasaan yang menyesakkan dada. Dan saat ini adalah momentum yang paling pas untuk mengirimkan pesan. Setidaknya jika Sasuke mengabaikan atau bahkan memblokirnya, ia tahu bahwa ia harus berhenti berharap.

Ia segera mengklik tombol whatsapp dan mencari kontak Sasuke. Ia masih bisa melihat foto profil lelaki itu, pertanda bahwa dirinya tidak diblokir.

* * *

**_To : Sasuke Teme_**

_Happy new year's eve._

* * *

.

.

Sasuke menatap layar jendela dengan ditemani sebotol cairan merah memabukkan serta segelas penuh cairan tersebut.

Semula ia berniat sengaja menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkunjung ke salah satu cabang usahanya. Namun salah satu restoran yang ia kunjungi sedang ramai, bahkan full reserved karena terletak di puncak gedung pencakar langit dan juga terdapat live jazz music.

Ia tidak begitu suka keramaian sehingga memilih kembali ke rumah akhirnya dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan ditemani alkohol sendirian.

Ia tak memiliki banyak teman, dan mereka semua suda memiliki rencana masing-masing dengan keluarga atau kekasih mereka. Lagipula ia sendiri yang menolak tawaran untuk berlibur bersama teman dengan alasan ingin berlibur bersama kekasihnya ketika mereka memesan tiket jauh-jauh hari.

Dan ia juga jelas tidak mungkin mengajak koleganya menghabiskan malam tahun bersama sehingga memilih sendirian.

Ia telah menerima pesan ucapan selamat tahun baru sejak matahari terbenam, baik dari kolega atau teman. Namun ucapan itu tak membantu rasa kesepiannya sirna.

Seandainya hubungan mereka tak berakhir, maka ia akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan makan bersama kekasihnya yang diakhiri dengan cumbuan, atau mungkin juga tidak.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya ketika terdengar suara notifikasi. Lagi-lagi sebuah pesan ucapan selamat tahun baru dan ia berniat meng-copy paste template jawaban yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya agar tidak perlu capek-capek mengetik serta mengubahnya sedikit agar jawabannya terkesan lebih personal.

Tepat ketika ia akan mengecek nama pengirim pesan untuk mengubah sedikt bagian dari pesan yang akan ia kirimkan, ia terkejut melihat nama pengirim pesan.

Uzumaki Naruto. Nama lelaki yang hingga detik ini masih mengisi hatinya meski ia mati-matian melupakannya hingga mengubah nama kontak lelaki itu dari nama yang semula tertulis 'Naruto Dobe'.

Sasuke menyerah untuk mencoba memahami dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap mencintai Naruto ketike jelas-jelas lelaki itu mengecewakannya dan menipunya? Barangkali hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana bisa cintanya tetap tak memudar.

Ia segera mengetikkan pesan balasan meski sebetulnya lebih efisien jika ia memakai template dan mengubahnya sedikit.

Naruto membaca pesan itu beberapa detik kemudian dan mulai mengetiklan pesan balasan.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju secara intens pada layar ponselnya. Ia menunggu lelaki itu membalas pesannya, namun tak kunjung memberi balasan.

Pada akhirnya Naruto mengirimkan pesan balasan dan ia segera membacanya.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

_Maaf untuk semua yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu._

_Kuharap kau bisa memulai tahun yang baru dengan lebih baik. Aku berharap agar kau bahagia, Sasuke._

_(Kalau kau mau memblokirku sesudah ini juga tidak masalah. Aku cuma ingin bilang begini padamu.)_

* * *

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mengira Naruto akan mengirim pesan semacam ini padanya.

Sampai matipun ia tetap tak akan memblokir Naruto. Ia tak ingin kehilangan akses dengan pria yang mengisi hatinya selama lebih dari satu dekade.

Ia segera mengirimkan pesan, sedikit lebih panjang ketimbang pesan yang biasanya singkat.

* * *

_Kau juga._

_Aku tidak akan memblokirmu._

* * *

Sasuke tak peduli ketika ia terkesan seperti lelaki yang tak punya harga diri. Persetan dengan opini orang, toh ia hidup demi dirnya sendiri.

Sebetulnya, ia ingin meyiratkan harapan bahwa ia ingin tetap terkoneksi dengn lelai itu. Karena itulah ia mengatakan begitu.

Kali ini pesan balasan dari Naruto datang lebih lama dibanding sebelumnya. Seraya menunggu Naruto dengan ponsel yang ia letakkan di pahanya, ia meraih segelas alkohol dan menatap pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi lampu yang begitu terang, bagai hendak mengalahkan sang mentari.

Kembang api telah mulai dimainkan sejak pukul setengah delapan dan akan mencapai puncaknya satu jam lagi.

Saat ini langit mulai dipenuhi dengan kembang api berwarna-warni daru berbagai penjuru, seolah tengah bersahut-sahutan.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

_Kau tidak marah padaku? Apakah artinya kita bisa kembali berteman?_

* * *

Bolehkah ia berharap lebih? Ia merasa paling bahagia ketika bersama Naruto meski lelaki itu menawarkan kesemuan.

Ah, setidaknya, ia ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama lelaki itu juga memungkinkan. Sebagai seorang teman lama jika bukan sebagai kekasih.

* * *

_Kau dimana? Sedang sendirian?_

* * *

Naruto membalas pesannya tak lama kemudian.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

_Aku di rumah. Sendiri._

_Kenapa?_

* * *

Sasuke tahu di mana rumah Naruto. Lelaki itu tinggal di sebuah apartemen tua yang sebetulnya tidak nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan apartemennya sendiri yang menawarkan pemandanga kota dari puncak gedung setinggi tiga puluhan lantai.

Ia meraih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya, bersiap menjumpai lelaki itu.

.

.

Naruto terkejut ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia merasa terkejut dan sedikit takut karena seharusnya tak seorangpun mengunjungi rumahnya.

Ia memutuskan mengintip melalui lubang di pintu dan terkejut ketika melihat orang di pintu.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, ia tak pernah mengira jika lelaki itu akan tiba. Ia tak tahu apa alasan lelaki itu datang dan ia tidak pernah berpikir lelaki itu akan datang. Sasuke mendadak memintanya untuk tidak beranjak kemanapun sebelum berhenti membalas pesannya dan mebuatnya kebingungan.

Ia segera membuka pintu dan seketika merasa canggung saat tatapannya bersua dengan lelaki itu.

"Sa ... suke?" ucapnya dengan napas tercekat karena terkejut.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Pada akhirnya ia menatap sebotol wine yang ia bawa dan berkata, "Aku menemukan ini di tempat penyimpanan. Seseorang memberikan ini untukku dan kupikir ini lebih cocok untuk seleramu ketimbang aku. Jadi kuberikan padamu."

Tentu saja bukan itu alasan kedatangannya. Ia hanya mencari-cari alasan dan mengambil sebotol wine dari tempat penyimpanan yang tidak begitu ia sukai namun tak tega untuk dibuangnya.

Naruto menerima sebotol wine dalam kantung kertas dengan ragu dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa mematap lelaki itu.

Sejujurnya ia masih merasa canggung, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pada akhirnya ia menawarkan lelaki itu untuk masuk yang dijawab dengan sesuatu yang membuatmya terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau ingin menemaniku di rumah? Kau bisa melihat kembang api di sana."

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Ia begitu gamblang mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan, padahal ia baru menghabiskan satu gelas wine.

Naruto merasa gugup. Apa yang membuat Sasuke mendadak datang dan mengundangnya untuk datang ke rumah lelaki itu?

"Bolehkah? Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup.

Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto berpikir untuk memanfaatkan sedikit kesempatan. Mungkin Sasuke sedang mabuk sekarang, dan ia akan pergi sebelum lelaki itu sadar dari mabuknya.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen itu tidak memiliki banyak barang, namun terkesan sangat nyaman.

Ia tak pernah menduga jika ia masih berkesempatan mengunjungi apartemen ini dan menemui sang pemilik.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan kebisuan yang mengalir di antara kedua insan, namun terasa menusuk kalbu bagi Naruto.

Biasanya mereka hampir tak pernah berada dalam keheningan yang begitu lama. Ia akan berbicara dengan antusias dan Sasuke mendengarkannya sambil sesekali berkomentar.

Ia ingin berucap, namun tak ada suara yang keluar ketika ia membuka mulutmya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke? Pantaskah ia bersikap seperti dulu seolah tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

Namun akhirnya ia merasa tak tahan lagi dan memutuskan bertanya, "Mengapa kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke terdiam, otaknya sibuk mencari jawaban. Sebetulnya apa yang membuatnya bertindak gegabah begini? Ia bertindak dengan dituntun emosinya dan mengesampingkan logikanya.

"Bukankah kau bertanya apakah kita bisa kembali berteman?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memang bertanya begitu dengan mempertaruhkan sedikit harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

"Ah, iya. Aku memang bertanya begitu, sih," Naruto tersenyum kikuk sebelum berpikir dan sejenak dan menyadari satu hal.

"Ah! Maksudnya aku boleh ke rumahmu karena kau bersedia kembali berteman denganku?"

Sasuke mengangguk meski maksud sebetulnya adalah ia ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, sedangkan lelaki itu menduduki sofa yang menghadap televisi dengan ragu.

Sebetulnya televisi itu hanya pajangan di rumah Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahka tidak menyalakannya setiap hari.

Dan ia segera menoleh ketika Sasuke kembali dengan sebuah gelas wine kosong di tangannya.

"Wine?"

"Aku terlanjur membuka sebotol. Aromanya mungkin sudah hampir hilang karena kutinggal begitu saja. Bantu aku menghabiskannya," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk dan secara refleks berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju kursi di samping jendela besar yang sengaja ia letakkan di sana meski sebetulnya Sasuke hendak membawa botol itu menuju sofa.

" kembang api juga terlihat dari sini," ujar Naruto ketika ia melihat kembang api yang bergantian mewarnai langit.

Sasuke ikut menoleh. Kembang api itu semakin semarak dibanding kali terakhir ia melihatnya dan ia segera meraih ponselnya.

Hanya lima menit tersisa sebelum malam pergantian tahun dan ia memilih untuk menetap di kursinya.

Naruto hanya berdiri menatap kembang api dengan antusias tanpa berkata apapun. Lagipula hanya ada satu kursi yang kini sedang ditempati Sasuke.

"Sesekali enak juga bisa menonton kembang api tanpa harus berdesakan dengan orang lain."

"Namun suaranya tidak terdengar," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada kembang api itu.

"Kembang apinya semakin semarak. Pasti sebentar lagi akan jam dua belas malam."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua tak lagi berucap dan menatap kembang api yang semakin meriah dan menyala tanpa henti di segala penjuru.

Setiap tahun kembang api paling meriah di jam dua belas malam. Saat itu orang-orang akan berkumpul dan memainkan kembang api bersama-sama.

Beberapa orang yang lebih mampu akan bermain kembang api sejak awal. Namun orang yang cenderung pas-pasan lebih memilih menyimpan amunisi mereka yang terbatas dan memainkannya menjelang jam dua belas malam.

Diam-diam Sasuke sedikit berharap ikut menikmati keseruan tahun baru di tahun depan, bukan sekeder melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Ia sendiri tak mempersiapkan apapun, hanya minum wine dan meletakkan meja serta kursi di depan jendela besar. Ia tak ingin merasa canggung karena sendirian di antara orang yang berkumpul bersama-sama.

Langit dipenuhi kembang api yang begitu cantik di segala penjuru tepat ketika pukul dua belas malam. Di luar sana barangkalo terdengar suara tiupan terompet yang memekakan telinga secara beriringan.

Sasuke menatap dengan intens, seolah tak ingin melepaskan pandangan barang sedetikpun.

Akhirnya ia baru melepaskan atensi satu menit kemudian, ketika sadar kalau ia bahkan belum menuangkan wine ke gelas Naruto yang masih kosong.

"Minum," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan gelas pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan Sasuke segera meraih gelasnya dan mendentingkannya dengan gelas Naruto sebelum meminumnya.

Cairan beraroma itu mengisi kerongkongannya dan membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menghangat, begitupun dengan Naruto.

Setidaknya alkohol itu membantu mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Dan kini Naruto berucap dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

"Begitulah. Kau?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Aku sudah move on sekarang. Tidak lagi mengejar kakakmu."

Sasuke heran kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal ini padanya. Ia pikir lelaki itu hanya ingjn membuatnya lega setelah ia sendiri mengatakan tak akan membiarkan seandainya lelaki itu menganggu hubungan Itachi.

"Bagus."

"Aku ... " Naruto memutus ucapannya dan ia merasa canggung. Ia segera menenggak habis seluruh gelasnya dan menuangkan wine lagi u tuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Cara minum yang benar tidak seperti itu. Lelaki itu bisa cepat mabuk kalau minum dengan cara begitu.

Kepala Naruto mulai terasa pusing setelah menghabiskan gelas kedua, namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menghindari rasa malu yang akan ia rasakan seandainya ia mengucapaknnha dalam keadaan sadar.

"Aku ... menyukai orang lain sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tak perlu tahu siapa yang disukai lelaki itu. Yang jelas kali ini ia akan memberi dukungan penuh.

"Bagus. Aku mendukungmu."

Naruto kembali menuangkan seluruh isi botol yang tersisa dan memenuhi setemgah gelasnya sebelum kembali meminumnya dengan cepat.

Ia semakin pusing dan mulai sedikit mual. Tampakanya kadar wine itu cukup tinggi.

"Aku bodoh dan menggelikan. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam. Lelaki itu tidak serius dengan ucapannya, kan? Apa lagi yang diinginkannya kali ini hingga berniat mempermainkannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku main-main lagi. Aku sebetulnya juga berharap begitu. Namun aku baru menyadari ketika hubungan kita berakhir. Aku merasa kehilangan dan kau memang sangat tulus."

Sasuke terdiam. Harga dirinya pasti akan tercoreng jika ia kembali menerima Naruto yang telah menyakitinya. Namun ia tak bisa menipu perasaannya. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menilai seseorang.

"Kupikir selama ini aku mencintai Itachi-nii. Sebetulnya aku hanya terobsesi padanya dan mengaguminya."

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam sehingga ia akhirnya meletakkan gelasnya dan berkata, "Jangan salah paham. Aku cuna ingin mengatakannya agar merasa lebih lega. Sesudahnya aku pasti akan move on dan tidak akan menganggumu. Kau harus mendapat yang lebih baik dariku."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat hingga Naruto hampir melonjak kaget.

Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan dan aroma Sasuke. Kombinasi sabun mint dan parfum wood yang merupakan aroms tubuh Sasuke membuatnya terpesona dan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau serius atau tidak," ucap Sasuke.

Ia melanjutkan, "Hatiku tetap tak berubah, Dobe."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa berdosa telah menyakiti lelaki itu dan mengkhianati cintanya. Dan ia tak pernah menduga jika Sasuke tetap mencintainya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya dan meneteskam air mata, menangisi kebodohan sekaligus perasaan bersalahnya.

Sasuke memeluk lelaki berkulit tan itu. Kali ini, ia tak ingin memulai romansa dengan terburu-buru sebelum memastikan perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

Di tengah kembang api yang masih menghiasi langit, diiringi cuaca dingin dari musim dingin yang masih belum usai, kedua insan itu membagikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Di tahun yang baru,mereka berdua memasuki babak baru yang diawali dengan cinta yang semu.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

* * *

Di karya sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama, karya ini sudah memasuki chapter tiga dan belum memasuki puncak klimaks.

Namun kali ini saya memutuskan membuat cerita ini hanya two shoot dengan akhir yang berbeda dengan rencana saya.

Saya tertarik membuat karakter Sasuke yang cenderung bucin, berbeda dengan kebanyakan karya dimana Sasuke digambarkan sebagai sosok playboy.

Trima telah membaca karya saya. Semoga karya ini cukup memuaskan buat kalian. Saya menerima kritik dan saran untuk karya ini.


End file.
